


Untitled Xandrew

by trash_freak



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Andrew is a delicate flower, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Warren is awful always, Xander is a treasure who i will always adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_freak/pseuds/trash_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, have a fic I wrote years ago for one of my very first fandoms.</p><p>--</p><p>Warren treated Andrew like shit. Xander doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Xandrew

Andrew’s never been– even in the privacy of his own mind, he shies away from the word ‘fingered’, it seems so vulgar, but... that’s what this is. Vulgar. Wet. So damn good he thinks he might pass out from it. He’s done it to himself before, but Warren would never… and Warren was the only…

“Oh!” His brain really is short-circuiting, and he’s trying to be quiet, he’s _trying_ but it just feels so good, and Xander’s hands are so much bigger than his, and he’s touching him so gently, so achingly sweet, and he can’t _think_.

“Andrew,” Xander whispers, and he sounds concerned.

“I’m sorry!” Andrew blurts out, desperate for this not to end, _oh please, please don’t stop_. “I’ll shut up, I swear, just – just don’t stop, please.”

“Hey.” Xander leans back to look Andrew in the eye and all of a sudden Andrew can’t breathe. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t – I mean I’m trying, I, uh –” Andrew sighs in defeat, closes his eyes and waits for Xander to leave him. After a few seconds Xander still hasn’t moved and Andrew cracks open his eyes to see Xander looking at him, a worried frown crinkling his brow and Xander is _looking at him_. The surprise he feels shocks him and, somehow, it’s only then that he realises that when people get naked together they _should_ be allowed to look at one another. They should _want_ to look at one another. His voice is shy when he asks, “You– Do you like… looking at me?”

That crinkle remains, but Xander’s face softens a little, his mouth curved into a delicate smile when he says, “Yeah, you’re good to look at.”

Andrew didn’t notice he’d tensed up so much until his relief leaves him suddenly boneless.

Warren, he would bend Andrew over, hold him down and light him up, slap him hard if Andrew made any noise, and Andrew loved him blindly. Warren made him feel tethered, owned, safe in the knowledge that he belonged to somebody. Warren made him feel things he’d never thought possible until that first touch. Warren emptied Andrew out, split him open and filled him back up with himself. There was nothing but Warren, until Warren was gone, and Andrew was cast adrift, clinging to Jonathan and so alone.

Nobody has ever been gentle with Andrew. His brother was too rough, his father too hard, his mother too… vacant. Nobody has ever touched Andrew like he matters, and he's only realised it now that Xander’s hands are on his skin.

Andrew lets out a shaky breath, blinks back the wetness blurring his vision, and nods. “Okay.”

Xander holds his gaze, touches his forehead against Andrew’s, pushes his fingers in further, feels the heat of Andrew’s breath on his face. “Okay,” he whispers; twists his fingers and smiles when Andrew lets a small, pleased noise escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Bad at tagging??  
> Found this tiny thing in my old laptop. You're welcome.  
> Also, it reminded how much I ship Warren/Andrew omg so much.


End file.
